TwoWay Street
by Kooro
Summary: A what-if fic. Someone's exposed Mike's secret and the police have come to take him away. Mike goes to the only place where he feels safe. Hopefully a certain someone there will help. Bromance.
1. Warn

Two-Way Street

_Chapter 1:_

Before the phone had even finished its first ring, the receiver was in Donna's hand, the dull sound cut off, leaving only an echo buzzing over her head. She held the receiver to her ear, simultaneously flipping through some papers in front of her after expertly completing a game of Minesweeper on her computer.

"Pearson Harden. Donna speaking. If you want to speak with Mr. Spector, you'll have to call back later as he is…"

"Harvard."

Donna's sentence faded as her focus shifted away from her multi-tasking to give her full attention to the speaker on the other end of the phone. Her usual calm and composed demeanor flickered slightly as her eyes cast furtively about, as if searching for spying eyes or eavesdropping ears. Seeing none, she drew closer to the front of her desk to appear engrossed in her work, bowing slightly to hide her face except to peek over the tip of her cubicle wall. She gripped the receiver with both hands, keeping eyes sharp and searching.

"What is it?"

"Police. 3 o'clock."

Donna instantly swiveled her head to the right, locking her eyes on the front door that opened up to the Pearson Harden firm that Jessica controlled. The moment she did, two police officers entered.

Donna's heart jumped into her throat. She swallowed uneasily and forced her voice to remain calm and quiet.

"Good. Thank you, Kathy. You know what to do."

A word of confirmation replied dutifully and then the line went dead. Donna hung her phone up slowly, keeping her eyes locked on the two police officers that walked up to the front desk where Kathy the receptionist was pretending to be immersed in the file on her desk. Donna shifted in her chair, waiting to be summoned to take care of the threat.

She had created this plan a few days after the need for said creation trailed behind her boss into Pearson Harden.

She had created this plan in order to protect the newest addition to the Person Harden team; the new associate of her boss.

Mike Ross.

The moment the non-Harvard graduate stepped into the firm on the coattails of the great Harvey Spector, Donna had put some safeguards around the office in case Mike and Harvey's secret was threatened to be compromised.

Mike was a good kid. Though Donna wasn't quite ready to openly admit she had a soft spot for him (it was more like the attraction towards a kicked puppy with big, pleading eyes anyway), she did feel a sort of obligation to watch the back of the few people in Harvey's life who tolerated him. Harvey didn't have many people whom he interacted with in a healthy fashion. (Note: this was the closest definition of what can be considered a friend to Harvey.) And Donna thought that the people he did have deserved to be preserved.

Plus, since she spent much of her energy defending, assisting, and protecting Harvey, it only stood to reason that her endeavors would extend to Mike.

While Donna didn't feel directly responsible for protecting Mike, she did feel obligated to give him a chance to protect himself on Harvey's behalf. Because she had a bit of a soft spot for Harvey too. She was, after all, his wife, was she not?

So, she had made a safety net to catch a threat before it could affect Mike, and, by extension, Harvey.

If anyone came snooping around; looking for Mike's background in search of proof that he wasn't actually a Harvard graduate or a graduate from any law school, the safety net would set off an alarm to give Mike and Harvey a head-start to deal with or run from the threat in order to keep their secret safe.

The alarm that had just been triggered came from the safety net that was Kathy.

Kathy Simmons was a sweet, mousy woman who had a certain admiration towards the strong Donna who took any and all abuse from the men of the firm and shot it right back twofold. Donna had instructed the receptionist (who had accepted her role willingly without question, bless her) to alert her first with the code-word "Harvard" if anyone suspicious or dangerous came in. Even if it would turn out to be a false alarm and they weren't looking for Mike, Donna wanted to intercept them first in case they were.

And someone had.

The two police men had now attracted Kathy's attention and Donna could see the larger of the two officers conversing with Kathy although she couldn't hear what could be said. She _was_ able to see the exaggerated frantic gestures of Kathy as she feigned helplessness and the increasing frustration of the officers as Kathy was proving useless to helping them achieve what they had come to do.

This too, was part of the plan. When the threat came to Kathy looking for Mike, she was to appear like a novice; a new employee to the firm who didn't know the other employees and still hadn't quite grasped the use of the phone system. Kathy had picked up a few of Donna's acting tricks through the years and was doing a fantastic job of being clueless and easily intimidated.

Step three of the plan came into action the moment Donna's phone rang once more.

Donna waited for the phone to ring twice in order to dispel any suspicions that she was grappling with anxiety before finally picking up the receiver. "This is Donna," she answered nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, Donna," Kathy's quivering voice sounded from the other end and Donna beamed with pride, "but there are some officers here looking for a Michael Ross."

"What's the problem, then?" Donna asked, glancing at the officers but resuming her nonchalance.

A distressed squeak sounded from Kathy. "I don't know who Michael Ross is and I don't know his number," she sniveled and Donna could picture the tears glistening at the corners of the younger woman's eyes. Give the girl an Emmy. "Can you come here and help me, please?"

"All right," Donna sighed with feigned exasperation. "One moment."

"Thank you," Kathy whimpered and then she hung up.

First, Donna wiped the smile from her face. Then, she stood from her desk. She calmly sauntered to the front of the office towards the receptionist's desk where Kathy was cringing under the hard stare of the larger officer while a considerably younger and slightly shorter one rubbed at his neck, shooting apologetic glances at Kathy for his partner's roughness.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Donna enthused, gaining both officers' attention. "I'm sorry about the delay. Ms. Simmons is a new employee here. My name is Donna. How can I help you?"

Donna retained her smile despite the simmering eyes of the larger officer that had now turned on her. He looked like someone who had been just about ready to retire after a long night of work but had been denied a trip home and ordered to respond to a call instead. Someone was surely going to pay for that later. His uniform was wrinkled, his face unshaven, and his eyes red-rimmed. All he needed was a briefcase and he could have posed as a lawyer of the firm.

"Good morning," the younger officer replied politely, smiling tiredly despite the matching appearance he had with his partner.

"Can I interest you gentlemen in a cup of coffee?" Donna asked with genuine helpfulness. She saw similar appearances all the time and could sympathize with the officers.

The younger officer's eyes lit up as if he had just been given the winning numbers of the lottery but sobered as his partner firmly shook his head.

"We're here to see Michael Ross," he said in a gruff, no-nonsense voice.

Donna looked from one officer to the other, forcing her smile to remain in place. Her heart sank with the undeniable proof that the police had come for Mike. Someone had learned the truth of his lie and had sent the police to remove him.

"I'll call his desk and see if he's here," Donna said, keeping her voice level as she took the chair offered by Kathy and picked up the phone. "Kathy, would you get us some coffee?" she asked, earning a gracious smile from the younger officer and a resigned huff from the older one. Kathy nodded and left as Donna punched in Mike's number.

This was the last step of her plan: the warning. She had hoped she would never have to resort to the last step. Maybe Mike would be out. Maybe he would be with Harvey with a client. It was a long shot but she hoped with all her might that Mike wouldn't answer.

Her heart hit rock-bottom at the sound of Mike's voice when he picked up.

"Hello," she greeted, keeping her composed smile, "is Michael Ross there?"

"Speaking," Mike answered almost distractedly, and she could picture him looking over his files, highlighter in hand.

"Oh, hello Rachel. Do you know where Mike went?"

There was a pause. Then, "I'm right here."

"No? Well, do you know when he'll get back?"

"Donna," the voice was thoroughly confused now and she could tell his attention was no longer divided between her and the file, "Donna, this is Mike. What's going on?" There was another pause and then a sharp inhale as Mike made the connection. His voice lowered. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, well, when you see him can you tell him to come to the front desk? Officers-" Donna paused and leaned forward to read the officers' badges, "-Stewart and Douglass are here to see him. Thank you."

Donna hung up the phone and smiled apologetically at the two men. "I'm sorry, but Mike's not here at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?"

The officers glanced at each other and Donna bade them to just give up. She could see the allure of returning home strengthening in Officer Stewart's eyes. Officer Douglass shrugged, ready to go along with whatever his partner wanted to do.

"Ah, gentlemen," a new voice interrupted.

Both Donna and the two officers looked up to see the owner of the voice approach. Donna's stomach joined her heart and she was unable to maintain her smile.

"Louis Litt. Junior partner. A pleasure I'm sure."

"The one who called?" the Officer Stewart asked as he folded hefty arms over his chest.

Louis smiled greasily. "Yes. Mike's right over here." He gestured towards the cubicles.

"We've been informed he's not here," Officer Stewart replied stonily, unaffected by Louis' sickening charm.

"Well then we can just wait for him at his desk," Louis answered and again gestured towards the cubicle, feigning patience.

Officer Stewart sighed heavily but nodded and followed Louis, Officer Douglass close behind with a crestfallen expression at being unable to receive his coffee. Donna watched them go and lost her composure the moment their backs were turned.

She breathlessly dialed Harvey's number. It rang and was not answered. Fretting at her finger, Donna glanced behind her at the cubicles and the offices trailing along them.

She had relayed the warning. She had done all that she could. Hopefully Mike would be able to escape from the police again. Because if he were to get caught this time, they'd surely take him, and Harvey, away.

**._._._._._.**

**Another Suits fic. Yay! This is a long one too. I wrote it a while ago as a passing thought, and then decided to fix it up and post it. **

**A few things to mention. I do kind of picture Donna as someone who will sneak in a game of Minesweeper of Solitaire when no one is looking. She also strikes me as the kind of person who can finish the game like a pro. I also firmly believe her to be very protective of Harvey, and consequently, Mike. She's always looking out for Harvey and refuses to work for anyone else. Plus, we saw how she looks out for Mike when she volunteered to help him in the mock trial. She dotes upon them both.**

**I also don't know the layout of the office very well but I made my best guesses after examining what is shown of the firm in the episodes. I think it's ok. **

**So, the police are after Mike and Louis is leading the way. What's going to happen next? Ah, cliffies, how I love and abhor thee. **

**Until next time,  
>Hobey-Ho<strong>


	2. Shelter

**All right. Chapter 2 is up. Forgive its shortness. It was originally part of a longer chapter but I needed to cut it short. **

**A quick thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers. And favers and alerters as well. :] I'm glad you like it so far.**

**._._._._._._.**

Two-Way Street

_Chapter 2:_

Mike had already cleared his desk of the file he had been examining but splayed papers to make it look like he had been there only a few minutes ago, looking away at his papers and deciding to leave to get a file he needed, a file he had already found which was now tucked in his briefcase. Hopefully, the evidence of a missing briefcase would persuade the police that he had left for a break or to see a client and they would leave. He removed any evidence that he had been there only seconds ago and then ducked around and out of his cubicle. He started towards the stairs near the front door, hoping the officers had already left.

His heart skipped a beat and then went into overdrive at the sight of the officers weaving through the other cubicles, led by none other than Louis Litt. The slimy bastard was leading them right to him. Maybe he had figured it out that Mike was not a Harvard graduate; that he was a liar working without a Harvard degree at the firm that only hires from Harvard. And he had called the police.

Granted, if he was caught, he probably wouldn't go to jail, but they would surely fire him with the possible threat that he was never to be hired by any other local firm. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part would be that, if he was caught for lying, so would Harvey. They'd connect him to Harvey and his mentor would also be fired.

Mike didn't want that to happen.

Shaking himself out of his frozen stupor, Mike reeled away from the oncoming officers, looking around for another exit. He tried to remain calm, to appear normal so that no one would pay attention to him and remember him to the officers if questioned. He needed to slip away without being seen or he would endanger Donna as well. She had told the officers that he was out. But if they found him, they might question her truthfulness. And, knowing Donna, she would stubbornly and proudly admit her lie just to display her defiance to the officers, and her loyalty to Harvey.

The officers were getting closer and he was running out of options. For now, he just needed to get away from the immediate vicinity. Keeping his head bowed, Mike shuffled off; dipping and dodging around the cubicles to appear as if her were merely looking for something dropped; praying his luck would hold out long enough to get him away without being seen.

After a minute or two, he figured he had traveled a safe distance away and looked up, to find that he was standing before Harvey's office. He had unconsciously gone to the only place he felt he would be safe, to the only place where he could find someone he trusted.

He knew Harvey wasn't inside; knew because he had seem his mentor saunter past him (simultaneously drawing off the verbal attacks Greg believed Mike needed a healthy daily dose of) towards Jessica's office, his usual smirk of superiority with – what Mike could never quite tell – of annoyance or amusement on his lips. When Harvey passed Mike, the smile was directed towards him briefly and Mike grew even less certain of its meaning as he was often a source of both to Harvey.

Since then, Harvey hadn't returned. But the office was nearly as formidable as the man; a place where one didn't step into lightly; a place where Mike was sure he could be sheltered.

He looked first to the desk that guarded Harvey's office to see that the sentry was gone. Donna was probably lying low or had gone off in search of Harvey or Jessica. Mike felt his mouth grow dry at the sight. He would receive no protection here. If only Donna were there, he could hide in Harvey's office while she beat back any advances to search the office.

But she wasn't and he was on his own. Still, the office was his best bet now: an unprotected fortress but a fortress nonetheless.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder to find the officers at his cubicle, Mike slipped into the office. Inside, he felt more secure but not safe. He quickly scanned the office he knew so well for a hiding place, but already knew he would find none.

As he looked anyway, the door opened behind him and his heart skipped another beat, making him truly believe that if he received one more surprise, he would surely go into cardiac arrest. Blood pounding in his ears and a cold sweat beading on his brow, Mike slowly turned, fear etched in his features, expecting to see Louis smirking at him with two officers behind him.

Instead, he saw Harvey Spector.

**._._._._._._.**

**A bit of a cliffhanger, yes. But at least, Harvey is finally in the picture. But will he help Mike? Well, he can't say no to those big puppy eyes now can he. **

**In case the fact that the police are present seems unrealistic or improperly explained, be confused no longer. I explain in a later chapter. **

**Again I apologize for the shortness. And again I thank you all for reading. I hope you continue to and enjoy.**

**Until next time,  
>Hobey-Ho<strong>


	3. Protect

Two-Way Street

_Chapter 3:_

Mike let out a long breath and nearly fell to his knees at the sight of his boss. His briefcase slipped from limp fingers to clatter dully to the floor.

Harvey, on the other hand, was looking at him oddly, brows furrowed in confusion at finding his associate in his office and not at his desk completing the work Harvey had instructed him to do.

"Mike, what are you doing in here?" he asked slowly, appraising the fallen briefcase disapprovingly.

Before answering, Mike looked over Harvey's shoulder at the impatient officers and a pleading Louis still at his cubicle. He might be able to make it after all if the officers decided to leave.

"Mike," Harvey intoned.

The younger of the two officers suddenly looked up into Harvey's office as he lazily scanned the room and Mike ducked in front of Harvey.

"What's wrong with you?" Harvey demanded, taking a step back away from the kid cowering before him. His voice turned sharp. "Are you high?"

"No, no," Mike said hurriedly, quietly, keeping Harvey between him and anyone looking in from outside. He gripped Harvey's sleeves with still shaking fingers and pulled him towards his desk. "Act normal, and don't look back. Please," he pleaded as he slowly backed towards the desk, pulling Harvey with him. A swift kick to his briefcase sent it spinning away to the far wall where it became indistinguishable against a shelf of books and boxes of files.

Harvey continued to stare at him oddly but didn't argue. Slowly, the two made it to the desk. Mike dropped down abruptly to sit in front of the drawers, keeping the desk between himself and the glass windows of Harvey's office, as Harvey took his place inconspicuously at his chair. Mike leaned heavily against the desk, trying to calm his breathing and keep his hands from shaking. He had no idea being hunted could feel so terrifying and exhilarating.

Harvey cooperated beautifully, keeping his eyes down as he opened his file, sensing his associate's distress and willing to play innocent in order to hear his story.

"What's going on?" he asked in a low whisper, lips barely moving to appear as if he were mumbling to himself rather than talking to the man hiding beside him.

"The police are here," Mike answered solemnly, fear and weariness dispelling his usual sarcastic levity.

Harvey gave a start but swiftly regained composure. "What?"

"Louis called them apparently," Mike continued, not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.

Harvey tensed at the mention of the greasy man. "Why?" He shifted a hard stare to Mike. "Are you still taking?"

"No," Mike protested desperately. "I swear. I'm clean. I was clean during the drug test too, otherwise I would have been fired by now."

Harvey eased back, lightly flipping through the file.

"They're at my cubicle," Mike added, sinking heavily against the desk in defeat.

He noticed Harvey glance up with a blink and then, within the next blink, his eyes had returned to the file. A hard frown was on his lips.

"I think Louis figured it out," Mike said in a meek whisper. "I think he knows and called the police to take me out."

"How?" Harvey asked, tone still hard and unwavering.

"I don't know," Mike answered honestly, his voice the complete antithesis of Harvey's.

"You said your girlfriend put you in Harvard's records, right?"

"Yeah. And she's not my girlfriend."

"Good. Then we have a trump card against Louis. He doesn't have the proof."

"But that doesn't explain how he found out."

"An anonymous tip most likely," Harvey shrugged impassively.

"You think it was someone from the firm?" Mike asked, looking up at Harvey, hurt at being betrayed by a fellow employee swirling in his eyes.

"Does that surprise you?"

Mike looked away in contemplation. "Yes."

Harvey arched a brow.

"I mean, I know I'm not exactly anyone's best friend around here but I didn't think someone would turn against me like this."

Harvey sighed at the kid's limitless naiveté. "You're a threat." He ignored Mike's dismayed and appalled look. "Someone is just trying to remove you out of their way."

Mike looked back down at his hands, eyes wide as he tried to comprehend Harvey's words. Someone had told Louis about his secret for the sole purpose of self-preservation. Granted, Mike had done his fair share of selfish actions but never to cause harm to someone else.

Lost in his thoughts, Mike didn't notice Harvey's eyes on him as the older man took in the bewildered expression on Mike's face. The kid wasn't dealing with betrayal well.

"Maybe it wasn't someone from the firm," he offered with a shrug.

"Who else?" The question came out hollow.

An answer came to mind but Harvey didn't dare say it allowed. If the kid got all broken up about learning someone betraying him in the firm, who knew what would happen if –

"Trevor," Mike said aloud.

Harvey flinched and looked down at the disbelief in Mike's eyes. "You think Trevor told someone I never went to Harvard."

"I'm merely counting the suspects," Harvey explained calmly. "You shouldn't be biased. It clouds judgment."

Mike ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the desk drawers. Harvey noticed that his hands were still shaking but he doubted it was caused from the adrenaline of the hunt.

"Not Trevor," Mike said at last with decision. "He's done a lot I'm not proud of, but he wouldn't rat me out."

Harvey nodded half-heartedly without conviction. "Whoever it was is only making my life more difficult. Figures Louis would call the police. He always was an extremist."

"I'm sorry," Mike whispered, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's not your fault," Harvey answered, voice soft. "Well, maybe a little. But then it's as much my fault as yours. We both lied."

Mike was silent, thoughts racing. He reached a somber decision and looked up sadly at Harvey. Before speaking, however, his eyes hardened with determination.

"No," he said firmly, "I lied."

Harvey stiffened and looked down at him, disregarding the file in his hands. "What?"

"I lied. I told you I was a Harvard graduate and you believed me. You liked me and decided not to run a background check. You took my word for it and my word was a lie. You didn't know. It's not your fault."

"Michael, what are you talking about?" Harvey said with quiet force. His attention was solely focused on the boy sitting at his side, piercing dark eyes searching crystalline blue.

"I'm talking about only me getting the blame."

"No," Harvey answered steely. "I knew the risks and I took them anyway."

For a second, the determination in Mike wavered and, for that second, Harvey could see the fear and apology swimming in his eyes.

"Listen, this is the only way to keep you out of the blame," Mike insisted. He took a deep breath for courage. "If they catch me, and I'm sure they will with Louis leading the cavalry, then I'm going down. It's not enough for jail but I know I'm going to get fired." His fierce stare burned into Harvey. "I don't want you to go down with me." He looked away again, staring down at his fidgeting hands. Harvey watched him silently. "I don't want you getting in trouble too. You have a career here, a life. I don't think you can live another one."

Harvey opened his mouth to interrupt but Mike didn't allow him the opportunity "I have another life. I can adjust if I lose this one. Hell, I can even start a new one, fresh, without Trevor or pot." He looked up at Harvey, wry amusement bringing a small smile. "I don't think you could start over, even if you wanted to. No way could you get another job. Even Jessica has a hard time tolerating you."

Harvey allowed a chuckle to escape his lips, the unbidden smile fading as fast as it came.

Mike sobered. "You, this is your life. You belong here. You do good here. Me? This was a dream come true, but it's time to wake up."

"Let me get this straight," Harvey said, refusing to look away from Mike; staring hard at his associate until he looked up to meet his gaze. "You're willing to lie, to put all the blame on yourself, to protect me?"

"Yes," Mike said with absolute resolute.

Harvey leaned back, amazement crossing his features. "My god, I actually believe you."

"I know it may only be a one way street," Mike chuckled dryly. "But I happen to care about you. I don't want your life to be ruined because of me."

Harvey glanced down at Mike, noted the warm smile, and then looked away again, leaning forward to rest his chin on his steepled fingers. That was when he noticed the officers coming towards his office, Louis leading the way.

"Shit."

"What?"

"They're coming."

Mike sighed submissively and straightened. He had come to Harvey's office to hide, like a coward; depending on Harvey to protect him. But the police were coming and if he continued to hide and Harvey tried to cover him, then Harvey would be punished too. He had to turn himself in, give himself up before Harvey became any more involved. That way, there would be a greater chance of keeping Harvey out of trouble. If had been only a matter of time before someone learned of Mike's secret anyway. It seemed the time had come.

"Let's get this over with," Mike said. He met Harvey's eyes one last time. "I'm glad to have met you. Thanks for everything." He started to stand, his head nearly clearing the top of the desk, when Harvey reached out a hand, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back down.

Mike gasped in surprise but Harvey ignored him. He moved his chair away and pointed to the space underneath his desk with his foot. "Get under there."

"What?" Mike asked, rubbing his neck.

Harvey's foot kicked his arm, eliciting a hiss of pain. "Get under there now and don't make a sound."

"Harvey, I appreciate the gesture, but I've made my choice. I-" Before he could say more, the file Harvey had been looking at dropped to the floor beside Mike. Mike stared at the fallen file curiously but reached out to retrieve it. The moment his focus and balance shifted, Harvey bent down and shoved him under the desk, despite his protests. Then, Harvey casually picked up the file and moved his chair back to his desk, trapping Mike between the enclosed space under his desk and his feet.

"Harvey, let me out," Mike hissed angrily, beating at his boss' shoes.

"Shut up," Harvey shot back without heat.

"Why are you doing this?" Mike's voice filtered from under the desk, anger and frustration making his voice raw.

Harvey calmly opened the folder back up, paying no heed to the officers outside his door.

"Because it's not a one-way street."

Mike silenced.

Louis opened the door.

Harvey looked up in surprise and smiled starkly in greeting at the greasy man and the two officers tailing him.

**._._._._._._.**

**Yes, another cliffhanger. How could I resist? **

**Well, now you got to see what Harvey said and did. I know that's what most of you were waiting for and wanting to know. **

**Note: I know Harvey's desk is open in the front but since this is a "what-if" fic I made his desk look like Rachel's: closed in the front but a space for the feet underneath. **

**As the chapter title suggests, both Harvey and Mike are doing the protecting. I figure at this point in the show, if Mike's secret was compromised, he wouldn't try to drag Harvey down with him like he hinted he would in the first episode. I'm sure he would try to keep Harvey as little involved as possible. Because he does care about Harvey. And we all know Harvey cares about him too.**

**So, there's an angry Louis with two police officers in Harvey's office and Harvey has a hidden Mike under his desk. (Note: this is not a slash in case you had any thoughts). **

**What will happen next? Well, you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Until next time,  
>Hobey-Ho<strong>


	4. Save

**All right! Who's ready to see a rat Louis and an awesome Harvey?**

**(If you actually shouted your answer aloud, raised you hand, or did something else that made or would have made people stare at you oddly, then 10 points for you.)**

**._._._._._._.**

Two Way Street

_Chapter 4:_

"Louis, what brings you to my office?" Harvey asked, the usual sarcastic and demeaning smile on his face, the smile he reserved especially for Louis. "And you brought friends. How did you manage to convince the police to come? Kill another client?"

Louis wasn't affected, but Officer Douglass paled slightly. "I told them a noncompliant employee needed to be forcibly removed for the sake of this firm and its employees," he answered with an arrogant roll of his eyes and a click of the tongue as if it were blatantly obvious. "Where's Mike?" The question was asked with a cordial smile but sharp tone.

"A bit of an exaggeration don't you think?" Harvey inquired with a quirked smile as he lounged back nonchalantly in his chair, resting his elbows on the arm rests to fold his hands in front of him. "As for Mike, he's not here, as you can clearly see. Maybe he's with your pretend wife."

Louis' eye twitched but he remained calm. The officers behind him exchanged a glance of bemusement at the inside joke. "I don't have time for your little quips, Harvey," Louis said, practically forcing the words out from between clenched teeth. "Where's Michael?"

Harvey shrugged innocently; hands palm up. "He could be anywhere. I gave him a Pro Bono case. He could be in research, at the client's house, on a coffee break. Have you checked his cubicle?"

"Yes," Louis said, his lips warring between a forced smile and a scowl. "But he's not there."

"Ah, better luck next time" Harvey said with mock sympathy. He shifted his attention to the officers. "Gentlemen, can I interest you in a coffee?"

Officer Douglass showed none of his previous enthusiasm at the prospect of coffee. He shifted on his feet awkwardly as Officer Stewart curtly declined. Their expectant eyes bore into Louis' back. They had been called to perform a job but there was obviously no job here to perform. Perhaps, it had all been a ruse and Officer Stewart didn't seem too happy at the thought of having just wasted at least an hour of his time when he could have been at home.

"Are you hiding him?" Louis sneered.

"Why do you ask?" Harvey asked. "I thought you knew better than anyone how much I care about other people besides myself."

Red spots were appearing on Louis' face.

"I know your little secret," Louis spat. Harvey returned his searing glare with a cool smile. "I know your associate didn't graduate from Harvard. You both lied to get him in this firm. He doesn't belong here and, for your little lie, neither do you."

"My, my, who told you this little story?" Harvey asked, the epitome of nonchalance.

"I figured it out for myself," Louis answered with a puff of pride swelled in his chest.

"You sure you didn't have any help? An anonymous tip perhaps?"

Louis deflated slightly.

"You always do try to get all the credit," Harvey mused, loud enough for both Louis and the officers to hear.

"That's besides the point," Louis blurted.

"What is your point?"

"Mike is not a Harvard graduate and should be removed from the firm!" Louis practically yelled. He instantly realized his loss of self-control and quickly corrected his mistake by straightening and smoothing down his suit. He glanced back at the officers for assistance but glared back at Harvey with growing loathe when they proved unhelpful.

"A truly entertaining story this is," Harvey smirked, Louis' glare bouncing off harmlessly. "Have you told it to Jessica yet?"

Louis' shoulders dropped slightly and he fidgeted uneasily, glancing around the room distractedly. "I decided not to trouble her."

"Yes, the grand martyr, taking the burden of firing employees upon himself," Harvey said with grand exaggeration. "How noble."

The officers, forgotten, could only stand by the door uncomfortably and watch the war raging between the lawyers.

"Maybe you should get permission from Jessica before you start shooting accusations at your superiors," Harvey continued, his words sharpening with an unspoken threat. "I don't think she'd tolerate the abuse of a fellow lawyer for your own petty vendettas."

Louis choked on his words for a minute, his face red.

"That's all this is, isn't it?" Harvey asked, leaning forward in his chair seriously. "You can't stand the fact that she gave me the promotion you wanted so you decided to take out your frustrations on my associate. Well let me tell you this," Harvey said, tone hard; all amused joviality removed from his expression. He didn't need to stand to show that he loomed over Louis menacingly. "You better back off. Because, if you mess with Mike, you mess with me. And, believe me, you don't want that."

Louis didn't withdraw. He met Harvey's fierce stare without flinching. The two glared at each other unblinkingly for a while before Officer Stewart intervened, stepping between them.

"Is that true?" he asked, voice thick. "Did you call us on a whim because you wanted revenge against this man?"

"No!" Louis protested. "Michael Ross is a nobody hired by this man from a firm that hires only from Harvard graduates. Michael does not belong here and should be removed. This man," he pointed accusingly at Harvey, "is hiding Michael to protect his own ass because he knows that if Michael gets caught for lying, then he will too." Louis turned on Harvey, marching past the office and right up to Harvey's desk, pounding his hands down on the wood. Harvey didn't flinch but he felt Mike give a slight start.

"And I'm not about to let you get away with it," he seethed.

Harvey glanced at him impassively and then past him to flash a charming smile at the officers. "I assure you, officers, that Mike is a Harvard graduate as he is listed as one of their top students. I'm sure they will gladly show you his records if you ask." He still didn't meet Louis' smoldering glare. If looks could kill, then Harvey was clearly immortal. "I apologize on Louis' behalf for making you come all the way here on a false alarm and wasting your valuable time."

Officer Stewart nodded his acknowledgement at Harvey and turned, ushering out Officer Douglass with him.

Louis didn't take his eyes off of Harvey.

"Move," he demanded icily.

"Excuse me?"

"Get away from the desk," Louis said, straightening to stand at his full height.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I have to take orders from you," Harvey replied with mock politeness.

"If you're not hiding Michael under there, then you should just stand up," Louis said, his slimy smile slithering over his lips.

"I shouldn't have to take this kind of harassment," Harvey said loudly to ensure the officers heard him. They stopped in the doorway. "I don't know what you do at your desk in your free time but I can assure you I don't have a grown man under here."

"Then prove it," Louis sneered.

"I plead the Fifth," Harvey answered patronizingly.

"Move, Spector, or I'll make you."

"I believe that's a threat. Did that sound like a threat to you Officer Stewart?"

Louis growled and made a move to come around the desk and pull Harvey away. Fortunately, the officers grabbed him within the next moment and dragged him back.

"That's enough, sir, or we'll have to detain you for hostility and harassment."

Louis glowered at Harvey with so much disdain Harvey was sure his face was going to burst from all the blood making his face red. Seeing he could not win and that the officers he had called had mobilized against him, Louis accepted a temporary defeat.

He pushed away from the officers and composed himself. With a final glare at Harvey, he stormed out of the office. The officers nodded in apology and left as well. Harvey watched Louis stalk into his office and the officers give a farewell to Donna – and get coffee from Kathy – before leaving the floor.

Harvey allowed himself to release a sigh of relief before pushing away from the desk to let Mike crawl out and sit back in front of the drawers. Mike ran a hand through his hair and looked up at his boss with relief.

"That was close," he muttered. "And a very good performance."

"Thank you," Harvey nodded. "I've have plenty of practice."

Mike chuckled and then cautiously peeked over the desk. All the immediate threats had gone and it seemed like he was in the clear. Donna ambled back to her desk as if nothing had happened. She did, however, exchange a loaded glance with Harvey, concern leveling her brow. Only after a reassuring nod from Harvey did she take her post at her desk to resume her duties as both secretary and sentinel.

Mike sat back down, apprehension preventing a grateful smile from gracing his lips. "What now? Louis is onto us. What happens if he catches me?"

"I don't think he can catch you with a premonition. Especially since there is proof against him," Harvey answered, also scanning the floor. A glance at Donna informed him that she was also confirming the threat had indeed passed.

Granting Donna the responsibility of making sure the coast was clear, Harvey returned his full attention to Mike.

"But he will corner you," he added matter-of-factly.

"Then what?" Mike asked in a small voice that proved just how young he still was.

"Then you keep your mouth shut until I get to you," Harvey answered, smiling down reassuringly at Mike.

Mike returned the gesture.

"Until then, lie low and avoid Louis," Harvey recommended. "You see him coming, you go to Jessica or me. He won't bother you with us."

Mike nodded his understanding.

Harvey leaned back in his chair, glaring hard at Louis' office. "Bastard. What right does he have to judge people? That's my job. And I know you're not a nobody."

Mike looked up in surprise at Harvey, then smiled warmly. "No, I'm your associate."

"Damn right."

With a final peek at the floor to ensure the coast was indeed clear, Mike stood, stretching stiff joints. He dusted his pants off and then offered his hand to Harvey.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," he smiled.

Harvey looked from Mike's hand to his face and then gripped his hand tightly in a firm shake. "Anything for someone willing to stick their neck out for me, and mean it."

Mike returned the shake and released Harvey's hand. He retrieved his briefcase and went to the door.

"And for the record," Harvey added. Mike looked back to see Harvey glancing away with slight chagrin at what he wanted to say. Mike understood.

"I know," Mike said, gaining Harvey's attention. "It's not a one-way street."

**._._._._._.**

**That's it. All over. No more. **

**Well, that may not be entirely true. I am thinking of making a sequel in which we find out who told Louis about Mike's secret and how Mike and Harvey handle it. **

**Well, I'm glad you read and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for sticking with me and this story til the end. **

**Until next time,  
>Hobey-Ho<strong>

**I know it's late but… Disclaimer: "Suits" and its characters do not belong to me but their creator(s). If they did belong to me, they'd be more "Harvey has a heart" scenes.**


End file.
